Cold
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Seto and Jou have a fight that drives the blonde away. Jou leaves the mansion and waits for Seto's apology. Rated R for language.


Author's Note: Another Yu-Gi-Oh Story for the books for me!!!!! Yeah!!! The things you can do with two weeks off I tell ya, the possibilities are endless!!! This is just one of six song fics that I decided to write and I hope you enjoy it, KaibaxJou fans should be thrilled that is for sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, why I keep reminding myself of that horrible truth is an enigma!!!!! I also do not own the song, Crossfade dose. ENJOY!!!!!!

Warning: The couple has a baby

Cold 

"Please Mr. Kaiba, have mercy, don't fire me, it was an honest mistake I swear!!!!" It was happening again, it happened almost all the time, our favorite brunette was firing yet another personal assistant. The CEO had not been having the greatest of days anyway, and what she had done was enough to send him over the edge. He knew that his assistant wasn't too found of the silver framed picture of Katsuya Jounouchi and their beautiful year old son he had on his desk, but that didn't give her any reason to 'accidentally' throw it to the wall and smash the glass. After picking up the remaining shards of glass and removing his puppy and son's beautiful portrait from the broken frame, he turned to the girl before him. "Give me ten good…no…give me twenty great reasons why I shouldn't fire you!!!" The brunette yelled. The girl said nothing but snickered at Jounouchi's picture. Seto saw it and shook his head, "Get out, I don't ever want to see your dirty little face around here again, is that understood?" Venom dripped from Kaiba's tone of voice. The girl glared at him then stomped out of the office and slammed the door behind her. Kaiba winced at the vibration, he had a migraine too? Oh what a day, it was enough for anyone to start skipping around and singing 'Zipidy do da day'.

Kaiba laid his head down on his desk and growled deep in his throat, could things get any worse? Of course at that moment, the sky darkened and a bolt of lightning hit the ground, making the electricity flicker. The brunette rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, today was lost, it was time to go home, the pup usually pricked him up, in more ways than one of course…but for some reason he felt that things were only gonna get worse, maybe if he tried to avoid it things would be okay.

It was about four-thirty when Seto walked through the front door to his house, he smiled when he saw his puppy and little Jayson Katsuya Seto Kaiba sound asleep on the front room couch. They were cuddled beneath a rather large flees blanket with a red-eyes black dragon and a blue-eyes white dragon depicted on it. It was their (Katsuya and Seto) favorite blanket and they used it to snuggle together when watching movies or just TV in general. Kaiba sat his trademark metal briefcase down by the door and headed up stairs to the bedroom he and Jounouchi shared. He changed into some old house clothes and went to his study to try and get some work done before he would have to direct all his attention to his puppy and their son. He was finally home and for some reason he was still feeling irritable…he was also feeling like he had forgotten something important, and that was something he usually never did, so needless to say that added to his frustration. He shook off what he could then opened his laptop and began to work.

It wasn't until a loud crash and wailing brought the brunette from his own little world. Jayson had done a number on himself this time and Seto hurried from his desk to the location of the crying. He rushed down the stairs to see Katsuya cradling a screaming dirty blonde-haired boy. Jounouchi looked up to Seto as he came over. "Is he okay?" The brunette asked worried about his son. "Yeah he should be okay, he's not bleeding and I didn't find any broken bones." Katsuya answered. The CEO took Jayson from his puppy and cradled him as he cried. Eventually, after Seto's migraine worsened, the baby settled down and was reduced to whimpering. The boy had pulled the hallway table onto him and shattered one of Seto's blue-eyes statues, it didn't matter to the CEO but it sure did irritate him, and he wasn't sure why, he never felt like this before.

"Here." Seto said as he handed Jayson back to Jounouchi. "Seto, are you alright, you look sick, maybe you should go get some rest."

"I'm fine Jounouchi, just don't worry about it…just take care of the baby." With that the brunette left his puppy dumbfounded. "Something's wrong with your father and I intend to find out what." The baby just gazed at Katsuya with big blue wondering eyes.

"Seto?" Jounouchi spoke softly as he entered the CEO's study. "What pup?" His tone was rather…familiar…it was the tone Katsuya worked so hard to get rid of.

"What is up with you tonight? You're acting like… you used to… like you want isolation."

"Maybe I do pup, what dose it matter to you?"

"Well…I…"

"Would you leave me alone, I'm trying to work." Were the venomous words. Jayson began to become nervous with Seto's tone of voice and clung to Katsuya. "Seto Kaiba what the hell is a matter with you?" Jounouchi demanded in a tone that was mighty dominate. That was enough to send the brunette over the edge. He stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk, then pierced Jounouchi's heart with his glare. "No, what the hell is a matter with you, can you not understand an order you disobedient dog? You live in MY house, in MY life, with MY son, can't you at least give me some space in MY OWN STUDY!!!!! I want you and that mutt out of here!!!"

By now Jayson was in another fit of crying and Jounouchi was deeply hurt, not only for the insults to himself but those to his defenseless baby boy, the very baby he and Seto shared. "Go on, get, I don't want any more of my belongings shattered by a baby that is unsupervised." Seto growled. Jounouchi looked up, horrified at the man he thought he knew and loved. "Fuck you Seto Kaiba." Was all the blonde could say before breaking down and leaving the room.

Katsuya let tears of hurt fall down his face and he didn't care who saw, he threw the last of the duffle bags he had into the 2005 Mustang's trunk then buckled his crying son into his car seat. Seto stood at one of the front windows and watched as Jounouchi left what they had called home for two years.

The brunette, in one more fit of rage, picked up one of the red-eyes black dragon statues and hurled it against the far wall, watching it shatter as he breathed quickly and heavily. Finally, he realized what he had done, not to the statue, but to his lover and their baby son.

'Looking back at me I see 

_That I really never got it right _

_I never stopped to think of you _

I'm always wrapped up in 

_Something I cannot win'_

It was hard for Jounouchi to leave his home and tear his son away from the environment he knew best, but Seto had wished for it and all he did was grant it. Jounouchi looked into the review mirror and watched his baby cry in a fit of confusion and fear. "It's alright Jayson, you're okay little one, Daddy's gotcha." The baby showed some sort of comfort but cried some more.

Later that evening…

"Wow, that really isn't the Kaiba we know." Yugi said as he watched Jounouchi feed Jayson strange looking baby food. "Yeah, but it's the Kaiba we've all forgotten." The blonde sighed. "I hope things work out for you two, I mean, you two are far too into this relationship to call it off, just look at how serious it got." Yami said referring to the baby. "Yeah, well children didn't stop my mom from leaving my dad."

"Where is your dad anyway Jounouchi?" Yugi asked as he looked about the fancy five-bedroom apartment, it looked like something Kaiba would own. "He's in New York on business, it's for the company he runs. He's rarely here but he assured me that I always had a home here." Katsuya said while feeding another spoonful of baby mush to Jayson. "Dose your dad know about Jayson?" Yugi asked. The blonde nodded. "Yep, he's a very proud grandpa."

"Big brother!!!!! I'm home!!!! Big brother???" Mokuba called. He looked around the house a bit for life but didn't find Jou, his nephew, or Seto. "Big Brother?" Mokuba said while walking into the kitchen. There the broken hearted CEO sat, with his face in his hands, feeling horrible and sick that his puppy and son were gone.

'_You are the antidote that gets me by _

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high'_

"Big Brother, what's wrong? Where is everyone?" Came the boy's confused voice. "Gone." Was all Kaiba said. The raven-haired boy sighed and shook his head, this was normal, Jounouchi and Seto, though they loved each other, fought like old times every once in a while and Jounouchi always left for a while but always came back. "Big brother, tell me what happened, get it off your chest." Mokuba comforted. Without uncovering his face the CEO said this, "I don't think I could, I can't even believe what I said to Katsuya, it even hurts me."

"What do you mean big brother?"

"Earlier tonight, I was the Kaiba we had all forgotten, I had a hellish day at work and I brought it home with me. I took it out on Katsuya and Jayson, I yelled at him for no good reason. I called my own son a mutt and then ordered them to leave. I was…wrapped up in myself, thinking the world was against me and not remembering the love he had for me, I'm sure that's gone now." Kaiba explained. Mokuba couldn't believe it, today must have been different, Katsuya may not be coming home this time and Kaiba knew it.

'_What I really meant to say _

_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold to you'_

"May be you should call him Seto, you know, see how he's doing, maybe even talk to Jayson, I mean, he is your son too." Mokuba said hoping Seto would mend this two-week separation. "I don't know Mokuba, I'm sure Katsuya hates me for saying those things, I doubt he'd listen to me, let alone pick up the phone."

"Seto…big brother, I don't have a doubt in my mind that Katsuya doesn't hate you for you saying those things, but if you are truly sorry for what you have done then how can you say sorry without words that have a special meaning?" Mokuba explained. The boy truly missed the family Seto and Katsuya had built for both him and Jayson and it was killing him to see his brother stand at the window for hours on end.

Mokuba handed his brother the telephone then left the room, giving his brother some space to talk and think. The CEO stared at the phone for a minute before dialing Katsuya's cell number; he had blocked the number and listened for an answer.

"Hello?" Came Jounouchi's happy yet sadden voice. Kaiba opened his mouth but nothing came out, he wanted so desperately to apologize and make it all up to Katsuya but…nothing came, maybe it wasn't time yet, or even the right way. "Hello…Hello…Hello?" And that was it, Kaiba heard Jounouchi hang up the phone.

'And I'm sorry about all the lies Maybe in a different light You could see me stand on my own again' 

Jounouchi put his phone back in the pocket of his black coat upset that is wasn't Seto that called for him, it was really hard living without the man he so deeply and passionately loved but Seto wasn't the one who deserved an apology this time. "I wish your father would just call and say sorry Jayson, that's all I ask, is that so much?" The baby gazed up at Katsuya with the same blue-eyes that Seto had, it was enough to bring tears to Jou's eyes.

Kaiba, feeling defeated, went to his bedroom and laid down, what more could he do? He was a Kaiba. He was cold hearted, arrogant, and stubborn. That's right he was at one time all those things but not anymore, yes he was still a Kaiba, but one with a family that loved him, he could hardly survive on his own anymore, Katsuya had turned his world upside down and changed him for the better.

'Cause now I can see 

_You were the antidote that got me by _

_Something strong like a drug that got me high _

_I never meant to be so cold'_

It was another two weeks before Kaiba found himself exhausted of being alone and not knowing how to apologize, all he really knew was that he was not going to let Katsuya go, he had made the blonde his time and time again and the blonde let him do it willingly. He was a mess without his pup and last night would be the last night he spent alone. Looking at his computer than to the photo of Katsuya and Jayson he made up his mind. Grabbing his briefcase and car keys he was out the front door of Kaiba Corp. Some things were worth living without others were damned near impossible to survive without. How could have he let himself be a total fool and a loser for so long? Well, it was time he apologized and put it all behind him.

'_I never really wanted you to see _

_The screwed up side of me I keep _

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me'_

Thanks to a call from Yugi one night, Kaiba knew where his pup and been living and hurried over to the apartment not ten minutes from Kaiba Corp.

It was about seven-thirty when Seto got to the door of his pup's apartment. He sighed heavily and knocked. No answer. Pulling out his key ring, he picked a key and unlocked the door. Quietly he entered. It was darkened inside and Katsuya and Jayson were nowhere to be seen. The CEO checked the blonde's bedroom and for sure there they both lay, sleeping. Kaiba went over and lifted Jayson into his arms. The baby made himself comfortable by laying his head on Seto's left shoulder and wrapping his tiny arm around the brunette's neck. Carefully, Seto sat down on the bed and caressed Katsuya's face. He leaned down and stole a kiss from the slumbering blonde. That's when amber eyes fluttered open.

'_I never really wanted you to go _

_So many things you should have known_

_Guess for me there's just no hope _

_I never meant to be so cold'_

Jou shot up from the mattress and took hold of the brunette before him and began to cry. "S…sss…Seto." Jou said between sobs. "Hush puppy, there's no reason to cry. I'm here now and am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and Jayson, it wasn't me that night, it was the Kaiba we all want to forget." Seto explained. Jou tightened his hold on the CEO. "I know, I know, just hold me Seto and know that you were forgiven the moment you set foot in here." The blonde said between sobs. "Shhhhh…pup, look at me." Seto said in the kindest voice he'd ever spoke in. Katsuya looked up into a familiar blue gaze then was taken into a familiar passionate kiss they both had missed so much.

'_I never really wanted you to see _

_The screwed up side of me I keep _

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go _

_So many things you should have known_

_Guess for me there's just no hope _

_I never meant to be so cold'_

End

Author's Note: That was so cute and fluffy and I think that was the first SetoxJou I've wrote without a lemon. Hmmm…COOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!! Anyway please read and review!!!!!!!!


End file.
